


The Price We Pay

by wrldtravler



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Prompt: Hidden, The honeymoon we'll never get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrldtravler/pseuds/wrldtravler
Summary: Months have passed. The hope for Oliver's imminent release dwindles into nothing. Felicity makes a deal with the Devil to have the moment with her husband that she never got.





	The Price We Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! Here's my, albeit slightly late, entry for Week 3 of the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon. The prompt is Hidden, so you'll see the theme throughout this little one-shot.
> 
> Like many of you, I'm a little bitter that our bbs never got their honeymoon, so this is my attempt to reconcile that while simultaneously giving them the goodbye they deserved. In my mind, this takes place sometime in 6.5, but it's definitely not speculative, just a lovely pipe dream of mine!
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Is that what it will take?" 

Samanda Watson observed her for a moment, those calculating, unforgiving eyes carefully noting every little change in her expression. "Yes. You do this for the FBI and I can give you what you want in return." 

Her heart soared with hope that might be too premature. "You can guarantee we'll be alone?" 

There was an unimpressed eyebrow raised in response. "I keep my word, Mrs. Smoak. And I trust you to keep yours because you know what you lose if you renege our deal." 

Felicity pursed her lips, lifting a nervous hand to press her glasses back into place. She had never been a fan of Agent Watson or her condescending tone. "I can handle it." She retorted. "And William stays with me." She reminded, pinning her fierce eyes on the FBI Agent. 

Leaning back in her chair, Samanda smirked. "Of course." She confirmed with a nod. 

A soft breath left her. That was the biggest concern. She didn't care what happened to herself, as long as she could still look out for William... that's all she needed from this. "So, we have a deal?" Felicity confirmed, standing and holding her hand out across the desk. 

Slowly, Samanda nodded her head. Rising to her feet, she met Felicity's hand with her own for a quick shake. "It seems we have ourselves a deal."

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been out. The moment he did drift back to consciousness, he knew he wasn't in Slabside anymore. 

It was warm. Not oppressively hot, but that delicious warmth one experiences while basking in the glow of a beautiful day. His ears picked up on the typically annoying caw of gulls overhead. Now, it sounded like music to his ears. Stretching his achy limbs, his fingers brushed soft sand. Those same fingers closed around the pliant material moments later, savoring the soothing feeling. Then, there were the waves. The rhythmic push and pull of water nearby nearly lulled him back to sleep. 

And, that might nearly have happened if it weren't for his mind going into survival mode. 

His eyes popped open, but he was forced to squint them shut again at the immediately blinding brightness of the sun. Throwing his hand over his face for protection, his bought his eyes some time to adjust as he scrambled to his knees. His eyes didn't leave any corner of his immediate surroundings untouched. But, it was just endless beach and an equally endless tree line. 

And from that very tree line, Oliver picked up the sound of unnatural rustling. His eyes immediately swung to the spot, just to his right, and then frantically searched his surroundings once more. There was nothing to use for cover. He had no idea what was in the ocean behind him, so that was a no-go as well. So, he got to his feet quickly, bracing his body for battle. 

Moments later, his "assailant" emerged from the tree line, less than twenty feet from him, glowing as bright as the sun above him in her white sundress. The sight should have relaxed him, even been euphoric, but it was quite the opposite. He hadn't considered that he was still dreaming... or even hallucinating. It seemed, at first glance, to be another Lian Yu situation - maybe the FBI trying to discretely dispose of him, or they were pulling an Amanda Waller and send him on some suicide covert mission without his knowledge or consent. However, the sight before him certainly meant hallucination or dream. Maybe all the beatings he took from the other inmates were finally taking their toll on his brain... 

"Oliver." 

Her breathless words were nearly carried away by the strong sea breeze, but he caught them. It was a single word, but it was broken, relieved, and full of so much love. It didn't dare to hope, but the emotions were too raw for his desperate brain to conjure on their own. 

"Felicity?" 

His own voice sounded foreign. Just as broken. The word, one he hadn't spoken in months, tasted foreign in his mouth. 

From the way her face screwed up and her watery smile, she was clearly fighting tears. Something resembling a cough and a sob slipped from her lips, which she attempted to cover with a hand. 

At the sound, his shoulders drooped. His own eyes teared up, and not because of the sun still cutting into his vision. Sucking in a shaky breath, he tried to open his mouth to say something else, but his lips only quivered around the words. 

Even as she started towards him, tentative at first, he didn't move, still holding on to his last reservations. He couldn't let himself really accept that this was real because of the crushing disappointment that would likely follow if it wasn't. But, as she stepped into his space, her body nearly brushing his, he caught the glint of her wedding band against the sun as her hand came up to rest against his chest. 

Like a dam breaking, his eyes only flashed back up to her loving gaze for a moment before he swarmed her. Wrapping his arms firmly around her waist, he pulled her close, burying his nose into the crown of her head. With a deep inhale, he hummed. Her smell. It was strong. Nothing like the faint memory he sometimes dreamt about. Somehow, she was here, in his arms again, nails digging almost painfully into his back through the thin shirt he wore. Yet another confirmation that this moment was real. 

He wasn't ready to let go, but the urge to really look into her eyes again drove him to pull back. With the shift, Felicity lifted her face to his, her eyes now wet with happy tears. Her radiant grey-blue eyes clashed with his own piercing blues. Then, his lips were on hers, his hand sliding into the hair at the base of her neck. 

Digging her fingers deeper into his back, Felicity pressed herself up onto her toes to meet him. It was desperate, filled with a need on both their parts to feel the human contact they had been deprived for so many months. 

"How?" He forced out between heavy breaths when they parted. "How is this happening?" 

Felicity stiffened in his arms. Lifting a hand, she cupped his now fully-bearded jaw. Quietly, she dropped her eyes to his chin, stroking her fingers through the soft hairs. 

"Fe-li-ci-ty." He pressed, his stomach sinking at her actions. 

"Oliver, I..." She started quickly but cut off with a sigh. Lifting her eyes back to his, they were hesitant now. "Come back to the house with me, then we can talk... about everything." 

Oliver's brows pinched together with a quiet but frustrated huff. He needed to know what Felicity had gotten herself into to arrange this, but they needed to talk about more than just that and this wasn't the place for that conversation. "Lead the way." 

Despite the tension of their looming conversation lingering between them, they made the entire walk hand-in-hand, never drifting far from the other. If Oliver weren't solely focused on what he was going to say to Felicity in a few minutes, he would have noticed that the hidden bungalow they entered was stunning – like something made for a romantic getaway. 

Felicity led him to the spacious couch situated in the beautiful open space, the sea breeze swirling into and out of the bungalow through the open walls. Once seated, they were only inches apart on the count, bodies instinctively turned towards the other, Felicity's leg that was curled underneath her on the couch resting lightly against his thigh. 

"What is this, Felicity?" He asked hesitantly. 

Gulping, she turned her gaze to a random spot to their left. As she nervously curled her lower lip between her teeth, a familiar crease marred her brow. Reaching out, he placed a hand on hers fidgeting in her lap, drawing one of them away and linking their fingers. Turning her eyes back to him, she squeezed his fingers in hers with a small smile. 

"We have 24 hours... well less than that now." She started, and now that the dam was open the words tumbled out. "I couldn't... The way you left, it wasn't right. I miss you, so much. We never got to really talk about all of this. We never got a proper honeymoon. So, I made a deal with the FBI, my services for 24 hours, totally alone, with you. To talk. To be with you. To do this the way it should have been done. I couldn't wait until your release, because there's no way of knowing that will ever happen..." She finally trailed off, fresh tears welling in her eyes at the thought. 

Squeezing her hand comfortingly, he reached up to brush a stray tear that finally found freedom. He didn't want to give her false words – he'd learned recently that it wasn't wise to make promises he didn't know if he could keep. And, as always, Felicity was right. About all of it. "I'm surprised you want to see me at all." He offered weakly. 

"No." She fired back quickly, her voice rising. "Oliver Jonas Queen, you are still my husband, so stop thinking like that, mister. You can't get rid of me that easily. But, you do have a lot of explaining to do before we continue." 

He reared back, surprised by the sudden change. After leaving the way he did, hiding the deal from her the same way he failed to disclose that William existed, he feared she wouldn't wait for him like she always promised. Said fear kept him up most nights, so to hear her words now soothed his heart. 

One thing still nagged at him, though. "Before we continue, what deal did you make?" 

As quickly as her bravado came to her, it faded with the question. "I uh made my own deal with Watson. I traded my own serviced for the next year for 24 un-interrupted hours with you on this island. William will stay with me of course, that was non-negotiable, but we'll be under FBI protection now. I agreed to help them track down high profile criminals around the world..." 

"Felicity!" He hissed, standing from the couch suddenly, breaking their contact. Quietly, he paced in front of her, hands flexing at his side. "Why would you do that?" He turned on her suddenly with desperate eyes. "You know you're in their custody now. You have no freedom. They say it's only a year, but there's no way they're going to let you go after this. Why would you give that up for this?" 

Rising to her feet, she stared him down, chest-to-chest. "You're one to talk about making life-changing deals! And don't tell me that this isn't worth it. That's wrong, and you know it." She nearly growled, emphasizing her point with a firm poke to his just as firm chest. 

"I did what I did to protect you and William. I didn't see any other way." 

"How is this different?! I don't know if you're ever coming home, Oliver. I couldn't stand by, wondering what if, letting this thing fester between us. You, me, our love, your commitment to William. My freedom is a small price to pay to save what matters most to me." 

Clamping his mouth shut, he huffed a frustrated breath through his nostrils. But, he couldn't argue her point since he did do the very same thing with his own choice. 

"Why did you hide it from me?" She pressed on, not giving him any time to breath before diving back in. 

"I was afraid." He murmured, dropping his gaze from hers, the fight quickly leaving him. 

"Afraid of what?" 

"I knew you would convince me otherwise. How many times have you told me we find another way." He reminded with a tired laugh. "We were outnumbered and if we didn't stop Diaz while we had the advantage... I couldn't risk anything happening to you and William if he was still on the loose." 

Felicity snorted at that. "Ironic isn't it? That, after all that, we didn't end up catching him, and here I am." She remarked dryly. 

Oliver was quiet, head drooped, pulling his ashamed eyes away from hers. 

"But, that's not the point... You're not on your own, and you know damn well that you haven't been for a while now. Your decisions have consequences, and not just on me anymore. We have William, now. I know you meant well, but he just lost his Mom a year ago, Oliver, and then you took yourself away from him, voluntarily! He's confused." She continued. 

Before Oliver could open his mouth to retort, she held up a hand. "I know. He has me. And, I love him, but I'm not his biological parent. He's known me for six months, and suddenly I'm his sole guardian. That was unfair to him, babe." 

Those words hit home, making Oliver wince. "Is-Is he okay? How's he doing?" 

"He's strong, just like his father." She said, a hint of pride lacing her weak smile. 

Oliver took one of Felicity's limp hands in his, lacing their fingers together. "How are you doing?" 

"I- I miss you. Some days are better than others. Adjusting has been... difficult." 

It was subtle, but his face contorted with pain at her words. "Can you ever forgive me?" 

"Yes." She responded instantly, but there were words left unspoken in her eyes. 

Despite that, his heart thumped with momentary joy. "But, not yet, right?" He ventured. 

Folding her lips together, Felicity nodded. "I'm not going anywhere. I. Love. You." She reminded him with firm words, cupping his jaw. "Trust me, I am under no delusion that we're perfect, but, Oliver, we still have to work on being a team. If... no, when we get out of this, we're going to take time to be better." 

Leaning into her hand, he nodded. "Anything." He breathed. "I thought I learned from all of the mistakes of my past, but I guess that isn't true. I want to be better for you and William because you both are the best things that have ever happened to me." Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss to her upper lip. "I'm sorry." 

When he pulled back, Felicity's eyes were half-open now, a serene smile on her lips. "Hmm? I don't think I caught that." 

That pulled a grin over his own lips. "I'm sorry." He repeated with another kiss, winding an arm around her waist to pull her close. "I'm so, so sorry, for all of this." He whispered against her lips. 

She wound an arm around his neck, pressing herself against him. "Why don't you take me over to the bed, show me how sorry you are, and get our honeymoon started." She purred, nibbling playfully at his lower lip. 

Deftly, Oliver slipped his hands under her thighs, lifting her off the floor which forced Felicity to wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "Anything for my beautiful wife." He smiled, pressing a kiss against her lips as he started for the bed in front of him. 

This time, the kiss didn't end so quickly. Oliver took his time worshiping her lips, even as he sat down on the bed with Felicity in his lap, her dress completely bunched around her waist in the new position. Her fingers tangled into his unkempt hair. Tugging on the strands, Felicity pressed herself into him. He growled against her lips as his body immediately responded to her. 

When he finally did tear his lips from hers, it with a new mission on his mind. His hands went to his shirt, tugging it off hastily with her help. He allowed her, for a moment, to explore, running her hands reverently over everything: his shoulders, chest, scars old and new. Oliver's own gaze watched her as she soaked it in, the fascination and hunger in her own gaze testing his control. 

It snapped quickly. Wrapping his hands around her thighs that straddled him, he pressed them higher until he brushed the material of her dress. Before she knew what his intentions were, Felicity wiggled her hips against him, begging for his touch elsewhere. Pressing back against her, his grip around her dress tightened briefly, fighting the needs of his body as he forced himself to drag the dress over her head. 

But, as soon as the dress was on its way to the floor, Oliver wrapped a tight arm around her waist and flipped them over, nearly throwing Felicity on the bed in his haste. 

"Oliver!" She squeaked with a giggle as she settled into place in the middle of the bed. 

"What?" He asked innocently against her lips. Through his grin, he placed a lingering kiss to her lips before rising to his full height at the foot of the bed. Quickly, he discarded the rest of his clothing. Felicity took the hint and discarded her last remaining item as well. Though Oliver would have been content to stand there and gaze upon his gorgeous wife spread out over the silky white sheets, his body demanded they complete their task, so he quickly crawled back between her legs as soon as she successfully removed the item of clothing. 

The moment he re-joined her, her hand dipped between their bodies to palm him. Oliver's head instantly dropped to her shoulder with a groan. "Felicity, please... It's been a while, I don't think..." 

She had the audacity to laugh but didn't stop her ministrations. "That would be such a shame, dear husband, because I've been looking forward to feeling you insi-" 

He cut her off quickly, crashing his lips against hers as he reached between them to still her hand. Replacing it with his own hand, Felicity hiked one leg up over his ass just in time for him to line himself up and slide home. 

"Oh... yes...." Felicity gasped, digging the heel of her foot into his backside as she pressed her hips up against his. 

Oliver's hands curled into the sheets near Felicity's head. "Yeah." He laughed out with a giddy grin. 

Craning her neck, Felicity pressed a kiss to his lips through her own smile. 

That woke something in Oliver and he started to move against her. Their lips parted, but they remained close, noses and lips brushing with every thrust. As Felicity's pleasure rose, her fingers dug into his back, her body slowly arching. For Oliver, his pants turned into soft grunts and his thrusts became more urgent. 

Sliding a hand down the thigh wrapped around his waist, Oliver dug his fingers into her ass, pulling her as close as he could manage. It didn't take long for his rhythmic thrusts to quicken. "Felicity, I..." 

"Please." She urged against his lips, starting to writhe under him with the slightly new angle. 

With that simple word, Oliver stilled over her with a broken groan as he finished. 

Shifting his weight onto one of his arms, Oliver wasted no time in slipping a hand between them. The moment his fingers brushed her, Felicity gasped under him, throwing her head back. Dipping his head, he brushed his lips under her jaw in a particularly sensitive place for her. "That's it, hon, let go." 

His fingers didn't have to work much longer because she tightened around him shortly after, her hands desperately grasping at his back as her orgasm slammed into her. "O-oh god, y-yes." She moaned, writhing erratically under him. 

Removing his hand, Oliver curled it around her waist to hold her close, letting her ride it out as he peppered her jawline and neck with kisses. 

As her spasms subsided, Felicity relaxed back into the bed and placed a hand on his jaw. 

Lifting his gaze back up to hers, Oliver gave her a content smile. Felicity, with her shining eyes, returned his smile. They met in the middle, lips coming together in a tender kiss. When they separated, Oliver took a moment to slip out of her before rolling onto his back, taking her with him so she remained curled in his embrace. 

"Am I forgiven?" He asked, only slightly teasingly, as he tilted his head down to press a kiss into her hair. 

Felicity lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest so she could meet his eye. "I don't know. I think you need to apologize some more." She said, trying to keep her voice even, but the glint in her eyes had Oliver grinning. 

"You said we're completely alone, right?" He confirmed. "Totally hidden away on this island?" 

She nodded against his chest. "Mmhmm." She hummed, folding her lips together. 

Placing finger under her chin, Oliver urged her closer until he could capture her lower lip between his. "How about..." He started between kisses, "I make us some food, and then we go for an evening swim." He offered, still peppering her lips with slow kisses. 

"That's not what I meant, babe." She pouted against his lips, wiggling against him. 

Reaching down, Oliver stilled her hips with a soft laugh. "Trust me, I don't plan on sleeping, but I think you'll like this, very much." He promised, nibbling on her lower lip. 

"Well... when you put it that way." Felicity relented with an amused huff, placing a hand on his bearded jaw as she leaned in to meet him for a lingering kiss. 

"Happy honeymoon, Felicity." Oliver whispered against her lips. 

Pausing, Felicity pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. The contentment and love in his gaze pulled tears to her own. "Happy honeymoon, Oliver." She echoed, sealing it with another of the many kisses they would share over the coming hours.


End file.
